


Love.exe

by JingleBee



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Science Fiction, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, sexbot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robotics Professor Rin Matsuoka gives his invention A.I. a lesson on Human/Android relations!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love.exe

"So what seems to be the problem?" Doctor Tachibana said with a warm smile from his rolling stool. The young android's face grew scarlet as he started to meekly explain his situation.

"Recently...I've been having these thoughts.."

"What kind of thoughts?" Makoto asked,his curiousity peaked at the inner workings of a synthetic mind.

"They always involve the professor." the robot reffered to his creator,Rin Matsuoka. The man who gave him life. The man who always looked out for him and was always so nice to him. "In my thoughts...he's kissing and touching me all over my body..and it makes me feel strange..in my chest and between my legs. I don't know what to do Doctor."

Makoto gave a surprised look to the android. Even though he was created for the purpose of being a sexbot,Ai had always had such an innocent personality programmed into him. He supposed this was normal for someone with these duties. He opened with warm smile to reassure the boy.

"What you might be feeling is love for the professor!"

The android cocked his head quizzically. "Love? I do not understand.."

"What you need to do is tell Professor Matsuoka about these feelings. Trust me!" Makoto placed a gentle hand on Ai's shoulder.

"Okay. I will."

* * *

 

"And so,Doctor Tachibana said I should confront you about this."

Rin sat at his desk,eyes wide,having watched Ai say such things with an emotionless face like it was nothing.

"What should I do Professor? What is love?" Ai asked.

Rin gulped as he decided what to do in his head. On one hand,he could gently explain to the boy about these feelings and thoughts. Help him to understand that these were normal things. But on the other hand,he could never have an opportunity like this again. He smiled devilishly as he stood and walked towards the poor,confused little android. He took the boy's hands in his own,feeling his cold,synthetic skin.

"Are you having these thoughts now?"

"A little bit."

Rin pulled the android closer into a hug and Ai instinctively nuzzled his face against Rin's broad chest and wrapped his own arms around the professor. Rin moved the boy's head up until he was looking at him,and leaned in to capture his defenseless lips with his own. Ai hummed into Rin's mouth and deepened their kiss. They stayed that way for a few minutes until they parted for air,which gave Rin a chance to suck and bite at his soft little ear.

"How do you feel now,Ai?" Rin whispered seductively

 "My chest...it feels strange again."

Rin parted them,so he could take Ai's hand and lead him into the small bedroom inside of the office they were in. He gently picked the boy up and laid his on the bed and undid the buttons on the sleek jumpsuit he wore.

"What are you doing?" Ai asked.

"Just relax Ai." Rin's hand slid into the opening of Ai's suit and started to softly stroke his nipple. The android started to squirm and sigh at the feeling.

"Tell how you feel now Ai." Rin commanded.

"My...my chest feels...good."

"Be more specific."

"My nipple...it feels really good when you touch me there...your hand is so warm,and it's making me feel tingly between my legs.."

"Good boy." Rin started to undo more and more buttons of Ai's suit until his entire front was exposed. His hard,small cock appeared,just begging for attention.

"You feel strange here too right?" Rin asked as he softly poked at Ai's cock.

Ai jumped at the feeling,and nodded in response.

"I'm going to make you feel even stranger." Rin said,and lowered his head until Ai's cock was completely buried in the warmth of his mouth.

"Ah!" Ai bucked and wiggled his slender hips as his professor worked at his special place. Rin only stopped sucking to kiss and nibble at the boy's tight little sack and soft,smooth thighs.

"No more...I can't..." Ai's computerized mind was swimming with a desire that was so foreign to him.

After one slow,agonizing lick up Ai's shaft,Rin asked, "Does that feel good?"

Ai nodded again,tears dotting the corners of his eyes.

"It doesn't hurt does it?"

"No...it...I've never felt anything like this."

Rin moved to fully cover Ai with his own body,and kissed him once more. Ai could taste a small sweetness from the artificial precum he produced. Rin worked his jumpsuit off,sliding further down Ai's body until he was completely naked.

"You're so beautiful Ai..you're skin is so soft and pale. You're like my own little pearl."

Ai smiled,and the strangeness in his chest returned once more. "I..I like when you say nice things about me professor. Thank you."

As Rin undid his trousers,he spoke, "It's okay Ai. That's what love is. Making each other feel good. Saying nice things to each other. Being close to each other."

"That's what love is?" 

"Yes Ai. I've always loved you."

"I've always loved you as well. I want to make you feel good too."

Rin pulled down his boxers,revealing his thick manhood. He rolled Ai onto his chest,and got in position.

"I'm going to make you feel good here too." Rin said as two of his fingers prodded Ai's tight hole.

Ai whimpered and clenched himself around them. He started to produce some of his lubricant inside. Rin scissored his fingers and Ai gasped.

"Ah! Don't strecth me like that!" 

"Shh,it's okay Ai. I won't hurt you. You're so precious." Rin reassured the boy as he added another finger. Once his fingers were suffienctly coated with Ai's slick,he shoved them into his mouth to taste his lover's sweetness. He started to press his cock into Ai's smooth,wet ass. Ai clenched at the sheets as hard as with joints would allow as he was strecthed by Rin massive cock,feeling it in all his deepest places.

"Does that feel alright,little one?" Rin asked thorugh his grunts.. Ai responded by rocking himself back onto Rin's cock.

"Yes professor! It feels so good!"

Rin grabbed Ai's hips and slammed his cock into Ai faster and harder. He could feel himself getting closer and closer. The room started to fill with deliciously naughty moans and the sound of skin on skin.

"Professor!...Something's happening!" Ai's orgasm slowly worked its way up. Rin reached around to grab and stroke Ai's stiff cock.

"It's okay baby. It's gonna be okay. I love you so much. My perfect little one. My beautiful pearl." Rin pounded into Ai a few more times until they both exploded with pleasure. Ai gave a yell as his cum sprayed out onto the sheets,and grinded himself onto Rin to ride out his orgasm. Rin could feel Ai milking all of his cum out of him.

They both collapsed onto the bed,panting heavily. 

A few months later,the android project was completed and robots were ready to be shipped out all over the world. Except for Ai,whom was the first to be purchased by Rin himself. They spent their days in Rin's home,with Ai learning everything he needed to know about love. And Rin made sure every lesson would be hands-on.

**Author's Note:**

> isaac asimov im comin for dat ass


End file.
